


CAUGHT

by blackillya



Category: K/S - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Slash, Zine: KisMet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 03:00:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12974382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackillya/pseuds/blackillya
Summary: POV - After 50 years the memories are still fresh





	CAUGHT

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I wrote his for the fun of it, not to win. Oh, wining would be nice. Form 250 become augment; Form 251 becomes gratuitous

PROLOGUE FOR ‘CAUGHT'

It was a typical day in the Realm of Thought as billions of glowing shapes formed a line before the Pool of the Written Word.

Each looked like its neighbor before it stepped in the sacred Pool. Once done, it ceased to be a glowing form and became a word that dissolved – its’ essence entering countless minds throughout the universe.

So it was that two forms stood together waiting their turns. What words do you think we’ll become today?”, asked Form 250

Form 250 sighed. “I hope we end up together. I enjoyed those times.”

“So did I”, replied Form 251. “At the very least in the same sentence; and, if we’re lucky, in a story.”

Form 250 chuckled. “Another one those ‘slash’ stories would be nice.”

Anticipation ran high, and conversation ceased, as the line began to move at a more rapid pace.

Finally, the two stepped into the Pool of the Written Word….

KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS

CAUGHT

KIRK

I lie here, beneath him, his body covering mine like a custom made blanket; his arms enfold me protectively and, yes, possessively. the taste of him in my mouth, my body still singing from the attention he lavished on it, and watch the rays of the rising sun illuminate our bedroom.

And remember….

Fifty years ago – it still boggles the mind - this very day, we met as Captain and First Officer of the USS Enterprise representing the United Federation of Planets. 

Spock was already well-known in the Federation and Starfleet – receiving numerous citation, awards, medals, as well as earning the title of ‘best First Officer in the Fleet’.

This was all well and good; but, I also know racist names they called him behind his back. Therefore, I made it my personal mission in life to know what lay beneath that cool, logical exterior.

As time passed, the missions of the Enterprise-as well as the names of myself and my crew-became legend. Our relationship deepened .and I learned much about Spock. 

He is an exceptional chess player and one of the few to hold the game’s highest rank; he is a fountain of trivia; his curiosity knows no bounds – in truth I found it annoying in the beginning, but the more he ‘grew’ on me I found it endearing – especially when I finally met his parents during the mission code named ‘Babel’.

It was during the conversation with his human mother, Amanda, that I truly understood the reason for the mask of logic and lack of emotion. It was a shield against possible hurt and/or betrayal. This was confirmed when she said: I'm glad he has such a friend. It hasn't been easy on Spock. Neither human nor Vulcan. At home nowhere except Starfleet. 

After that he opened up – slowly. The conversations we’ve had over the years have been most enlightening - - especially when it’s just the two of us. I must confess, those are my favorite moments and each one of them is treasured.

KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS

The mission had proved difficult, both emotionally and physically, for us both. 

According to the official log, we had received a distress call from scientists on Camus Two. One of the survivors was an old flame of mine - Janice Lester.

Not content to being a renowned doctor, her obsession was to be a Starship Captain. At the time such a career move was not available to women; therefore, with the help with an alien machine left by the long departed civilization, she ‘transferred’ our essences - mine into her body and her’s into my body.

Since she looked like me on the outside, she almost had McCoy, Scott and Janice/Kirk executed on the charge of mutiny

It was Spock who saved us.

“You are closer to the Captain than anyone in the universe. You know his thoughts. What does your telepathic mind tell you now?” Janice/Kirk said in the official log.  
Unofficially, though my body was trapped, the gentle touch of his fingers as he searched her face for the meld points, felt like a caress. 

//Jim?//

//Yes, Spock. It is I//

//Tell me something she would not know//

//I will tell you this, and I speak the truth, I love you//

//I am honored and wish to speak further of this when this mission is done. Agreed?//

//Agreed//

Officially, the transference was finally broken and our essences were returned to their correct bodies. She still blamed me for not helping her fulfill her ‘dream’. Dr. Coleman opted to stay and care for her.

After privately seeing them safely beamed down, I headed for my quarters. When I arrived he was waiting for me, his posture more ‘human’.

“You should rest, Captain”, he suggested, his voice uncharacteristically soft.

I noticed it but I was exhausted, I chose to ignore it for the moment. “An excellent suggestion, Mr. Spock”, I simply replied, and laid down on my bunk. I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS

What seemed hours later I was alerted by that sixth sense that whispers ‘somebody is watching you’; yet, I knew the watcher was not a threat - - Spock has too unique a body scent.

I had my back to him and the door; therefore, I turned over, exaggerating my movement, and a yawn, as I did so; then, I lay still and waited. I didn’t have to wait long.

I heard the door slide close. Curiosity got the best of me and I decided it was time to see for myself what was going on. I cracked one eye. My breath caught in my throat at the vision I beheld.

He was approaching my bed and I watched, spellbound, as he began to remove his clothing, piece by tantalizing piece, finally revealing every beautiful inch of him. Apollo must have visited Vulcan to fashion Spock.

He was totally nude now, he finally stood by my bed. Once again, I turned back towards the opposite wall, and stretched. In doing so I kicked the covers off, revealing I was nude as well and give him encouragement. 

I felt the bed dip. Strong hands reached out and turned me to face him; then gentle fingers caressed my face and found the meld points. //I know you are not sleeping, Jim// 

Busted!! I sighed. //Hi, Spock! Now that you’ve caught me, what will you do with me? //

//Do you remember our ‘conversation’ in the brig//?

I wanted to look away but those dark brown eyes held mine. I suddenly felt strange shyness. //I remember//

//Did you mine what you said?//

//With all my heart, Spock. I am sorry for all the missed opportunities//

//’Good things come to those who wait’//

//You can say that again//

//’Good things come to those who wait’//

Laughter rippled through our meld. It was an old joke between him, McCoy and me - our teasing him for taking things so literal. 

//There is another ancient saying, Jim//

//Really? What’s that?//

//Actions speak louder than words//

//Prove it// I challenged.

//Count on it// he replied.

So saying those same fingers gently terminated the meld and began to explore my chest, stopping to rub my nipples, adding lips and tongue. I bit my tongue to stifle a moan. I was saved, momentarily, when his mouth moved to suckle at my throat.

Sensations longs fantasized ripped through my body as I struggled to remain passive. You see one of Spock’s ‘gifts’ is that once he begins a task, he gives it his full attention; and, right now, I was that task.

Now the exploration moved to my navel. A talented tongue rimmed it and gentle lips placed a kiss there. I maintained my composure; however, what happened next was almost my undoing.

Those lips left my navel and moved lower; fingers cupped my balls, stroking with urgent persistence. My God! 

All thought fled as his mouth encompassed my full length. I thought my body would levitate right off the bed, always having had a will of his own - - belonging to whoever possessed it. To my utter delight, he owned it (has owned it from the beginning), and it responded to him like a thoroughbred to its’ rider.

As I grew closer to orgasm, what I saw brought me over the edge - the dark head bobbing up and down; then, as I came, it stilled and I heard the gulps as he tried to drain me dry.

KSKSKSKSKSKSSSSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSKKKKK

Forever seems to pass before we risk moving. His head rises from its’ resting place on my thigh as our hearts returned to a normal rhythm.

Those hypnotic brown eyes are filled with love. He knew, as I did, that what happened did not destroy our partnership, our friendship; but, augmented it. He knew, as I did, we had revealed our true selves.

I reach out and touch his face, seeking the meld points, and then decide against it. What I feel must be spoken aloud. “Thanks, Spock”, I whisper. “That was glorious, wondrous, incredible….”

He smiles, a pure and genuine one. “And you dare tease me about using too many words.”

I shrugged. “Well, after all, Spock, I’m only human.”

For several minutes he is silent. Finally, he speaks, “Yes, you are and my human half rejoices in that fact. I say now, no matter what the future may bring, be it good or ill, WE will always be a part of each other.”

We had no idea how prophetic that declaration would be; yet, here we are…

KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS

“Penny for your thoughts, T’hy’la”. whispered a beloved voice in my right ear.

I smile. “You’ll need more than a penny.”

“Indeed. Is my credit good?”

“A1 with unlimited points.”

“In that case, I will use some now.”

Our anniversary brunch was delicious.

KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS

SPOCK

Sleep eludes me, as I lie here blanketing the body sprawled beneath me - the nude body of my bond mate of fifty years ago,- James Tiberius Kirk. By all the Gods he is still magnificent! 

I have always considered myself a man of limitless patience - - under normal circumstances; however, when one was partnered with James Kirk patience tended to suffer greatly.

Since the day he took command of the Enterprise, the human had been the ideal wet dream of my human half. In those dreams it was easy to speak of my desires, to tell him I love him, to surrender myself - heart, mind, body and, yes, soul - to him.

In reality, however, the more I observed and got to know him, I realized dreams were all that would be left to me. James Tiberius Kirk was only interested in the female of the species. Instead, I settled for becoming a dutiful and efficient partner.First Officer.

James Kirk, however, with the persistence that our enemies feared, insulated himself into my life. As far as relationships were concerned, professionally I was respected by my shipmates, and Starfleet; but, I had no true friend. 

During our five-year mission there had been many ‘opportunities’, but, something, or someone - usually a female or a major crisis - always intervened.

The turning point came near the end of our five-year mission. We, the Captain and crew of the USS Enterprise had seen, and experienced, many strange thing; but, what occurred on Camus Two had to rank among one of the most unusual.

The main facts of the incident, tagged as ‘Turnabout Intruder’, are recorded in the official log: the distress call from Camus Two, which proved to be a trap set by Dr. Janice Lester to lure James Kirk there; her obsession to experience the life of a Starship Captain that drove her to use the long abandoned alien machine to transfer her essence into the body of James T Kirk and his essence into her body.

My suspicions were aroused when we returned to the ship. Kirk’s sudden change of behavior – especially the increasing feminine mannerisms; Janice Lester’s continuous insistence she was James T Kirk – his response was open hostility towards her.

The time for action came when Kirk/Lester condemned Montgomery Scott, Leonard McCoy and Lester/Kirk to death for contemplating mutiny.

It was not only her reminder that I knew James Kirk better than anyone, or her permission for me to initiate a mind meld; but, what I discovered both convinced me that the essence of James Kirk resided in her body and revealed my most secret desire – he loved me.

I acknowledged my delight through the meld and advised him that we will have a discussion. He agreed. The fatigue in his voice was not lost on me. I suggested he rest. Once again he agreed and headed for his quarters.

I headed for the bridge to take command of the ship.

KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS

Impatience is a human emotion I freely admit experiencing as I sat in that chair. Since all was quiet, I allowed my mind to recall as conversation with my mother after the Babel mission was concluded.

She expressed her pleasure that I had such a friend in James Kirk and that I should forever treasure him. I thought it strange at the time her choice of words ‘him’ not ‘it’ or ‘that friendship’. She also apologized for striking me. I assured her I understood the emotion she was experiencing – fear. Fear of losing her husband, my father, whom we both loved.

The voice of Montgomery Scott interrupted my thoughts informing me I have been relieved. I barely retained my composure as I rose from the chair and existed the bridge.

KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS

Upon reaching his quarters I, for one of the few times in my life, ignored protocol, entered his quarters, stopping just inside the closed doors, and froze.

His back had been to me when I entered. Now, he was turned in my direction. Had I awaken him?

**He is watching you** My inner voice informed me.

**So. You are awake and watching. Very well. I will give you something to watch** 

I approached his bed, all the while sheding my clothing, piece by piece. My acute hearing captured every gasp of desire.

When I finally stood beside his bed, he once more turned his back to me, making certain his movements caused the coverlet to fall, revealing his golden body. His legs were spread – encouraging me, inviting me.

I climbed into his bed, took him in my arms, and turned him to face me. I caressed his face, gently, seeking the meld points. //I know you are not sleeping, Jim// 

He sighed and acknowledged he had been caught.

I reminded him of our agreement and if he meant what he said. 

His answer thrilled me to my very soul //With all my heart, Spock. I am sorry for all the missed opportunities//

I reminded him of the rewards for patience and that actions speak louder than words.

//Prove it// he challenged.

//Count on it// 

Before he could reply I terminated the meld and proceeded to prove my point.

I am certain Jim will be more descriptive concerning the details of our intimacy; but, this I will say, this was not gratuitous sex, but a joyous fulfillment of all my dreams.

KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS

It seemed as if time was endless as we lay together sated and content.

I raised my head from its’ resting on his thigh. The depth of love I saw in those hazel eyes stirred my body again, reminding me of that ancient saying ‘having the patience of a saint’ really means.

“Thanks, Spock”, he whispered. “That was glorious, wondrous, incredible….”

I favored him with a smile - pure and genuine. “And you dare tease me about using too many words.”, I replied. Another old joke between us.

He shrugged. “Well, after all, Spock, I’m only human.”

For several minutes I am silent. Finally, I speak, “Yes, you are and my human half rejoices in that fact. I say now, no matter what the future may bring, be it good or ill, WE will always be a part of each other.”

We had no idea how prophetic that declaration would be; yet, here we are…

KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS

“Penny for your thoughts, T’hy’la”. I whisper in his right ear.

He smiles. “You’ll need more than a penny.”

“Indeed. Is my credit good?”, I challenge.

“A1 with unlimited points.”

“In that case, I will use some now.”

Our anniversary brunch was delicious.

NEVER THE END  
First draft: 1606.14  
Final Draft: 1607.03


End file.
